This invention relates to a fuel feed device for an engine provided with an electromagnetically controlled fuel injection valve capable of injecting fuel into an intake passage, and more particularly to a fuel feed device for an engine capable of electronically controlling the fuel feed rate.
Conventionally, a fuel feed device for an engine electronically controls the fuel feed rate by operating an electromagnetic-controlled fuel injection valve with pulse signals based on electric signals generated by the electrical conversion of the intake air flow rate. However, it has been found that the conventional device is unsatisfactory in fine controlling and fails to provide reliability, and further improvements of it are required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems and to provide a fuel feed device for an engine capable of electronically controlling the fuel feed rate in response to the operation of the engine to achieve fine control and improvement of reliability.